


Soft Place to Land

by mricj



Series: Balanced Equation [2]
Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Challenges, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Chronological, Post-Break Up, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/pseuds/mricj
Summary: Sometimes, there are things words can’t quite express.Or: ten times words aren’t enough, and ten times Neil and Eva need more from each other.(Written for Type of Kisses Writing Challenge.)
Relationships: Eva Rosalene/Neil Watts
Series: Balanced Equation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306148
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Soft Place to Land

**Author's Note:**

> The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.

She doesn’t remember the last time both of them have ever been this close to each other and doesn’t even as much as remember the last time she’s held him like this, so close to her body, and for the first time in months, Eva presses her lips against his. 

Their kiss is soft, but his lips are chapped, and the scent of his cologne is inebriating, and not much has changed. The thought of all of it is comforting, almost as if Eva’s coming home after a long day of work, and, for a moment, it almost feels as if things are right in the world again. _Almost._

Neil’s still here and he’s still _hers_ , and it hurts just as much.

“I’m sorry,” Pulling away, Neil mumbles against her lips, and Eva places her hand on his cheek, bringing him closer, and it doesn’t take long until he’s saying over and over and over again, “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

And at that, at his words, Eva kisses him more and more and more. She’s tired and desperate, doesn’t even as much as wants to hear his voice, and, instead, Eva wraps herself around him. She drops kisses on his cheeks and traces his jawline with her fingers as she breathes him in. Her lips traveling lower and lower, they eventually reach the crook of his neck before settling there.

“I promise--” Neil has his hands on her cheeks, cupping them as he brings Eva’s face close to his, and for the first time in a long time, he looks into her eyes, losing himself there. Neil doesn’t remember the last time Eva allowed him to be so close to her, “-- I’ll change. Really. Promise, dumpling.”

“I know,” She breathes out, before taking Neil’s lips into yet another kiss. Rougher this time, “I-- I know.”

But at this point, Eva doesn’t believe him anymore and isn’t sure if she ever will once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Type of Kisses Writing Challenge, and the list can be found [here](https://pattyscurls.tumblr.com/post/184760981244/types-of-kisses-prompts). You can find me on [Tumblr](http://mricg.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/mricjwrites), and if you want me to write anything specific, let me know.
> 
> Since IF is coming soon, I've decided to post this already. I've been working on it for a while (sort of) but wanted to finish the whole thing before posting. Which hasn't happened yet, but no one can stop me.


End file.
